Always
by Arcynic
Summary: Because after all is said and done, you'll always have your best friend. [Oneshot]


"Ne...Sora."

"Hmm?" She looked behind her to the brunette laying sprawled atop her futon, an ice compress on his forehead and a paper fan in his hand waving furiously at his face. She stifled a giggle at the sight, "It's not _that_ hot."

"It _is_!" He argued, springing up into a sitting position and pointing his fan at her. The ice compress gently slid down to his stomach. He blinked and let out a pleased sigh and she couldn't help but burst out laughing. Looking at her form, bent over and shaking from pure laughter, he couldn't help the chuckles escaping from his own mouth. Soon they were both giggling like little children, leaning against each other's backs for support.

"Ne, Sora."

"H-" one last giggle escaped her lips, "mm?"

"It...it'll always be like this, right?" He straightened his back, causing her to slide down to the floor. She steadied herself and sent him a questioning look, "What do you mean?"

"I...because of you and Yamato..." his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to get the words out, "Nothing will change...between us right? We'll still be..."

She stared at him as he stammered through the thoughts that seemed to have plagued his mind for quite some time, possibly since Christmas. Without word, she took the cold compress from on top of his stomach and whacked him across the head with it. He went down like a brick, crashing onto her futon with an audible thud.

"What the hell was that for, Sora!" He snarled, making to get up and throw the thing back at her. Without explanation she plopped her head onto his stomach, forcing him back down into a prone position.

"Taichi no baka." she sing-songed, eyes trained on the ceiling, "Why would anything change between us? Whether I'm someone's girlfriend or not, no matter _who_ it is, even if I get _married_...why..._how_ could anything _ever_ change between us?"

She shifted her head so she could meet his eyes, "We're best friends, right?"

He nodded, a smile slowly spreading across his features. The look on her face was more convincing than even any of the theories Koushiro could ever produce.

"Always."

"Good." She nodded triumphantly and returned her gaze to the ceiling. He chuckled and plopped the ice compress in his hand on top of her forehead, continuing to wave the paper fan and including her in its path as well.

"Ah, it's cool."

There was a slight pause before a wicked grin suddenly spread across his face. "In any case, I'll always have been your first kiss, right?"

She laughed, "Taichi, we were _five_."

"So? It still counts." He pondered this for a moment, "Hey, can I tell Yamato?"

She burst out laughing, "_Taichi_."

"Oh come on, you know he'll still be _so_ jealous." The mischievousness hadn't once left his face and Sora shook her head slightly, "Fine fine, do whatever you want. I couldn't stop you even if I tried, anyway."

"Yes!" He whooped, pumping his fist into the air and causing Sora's head to loll back and forth.

"Hey, watch it!"

"Sorry, sorry."

Another pause, then, "Ne Sora..."

Shefelt her eyelids droop slightly, the humidity making her drowsy, "Hmm?"

"You know I love you right?"

"Mm..."

"...and you love me too, ne?" She smiled lazily as she closed her eyes.

"Always."

------------

A/N: OMG she's posting something:flails arms:

Warning, semi-rant ahead:

Well, this was written directly after getting a Digimon revival and watching Bokura no War Game, which absolutely broke my heart because I love Taichi to bits and pieces. He deserves all the love in the world because he's so cute! But I say this and remain a loyal Yamato/Sora fan, go figure, eh? That was part of the inspiration I suppose, because I've grown to rather dislike fics where Taichi is hung up over Sora forever and hates Yamato or blah blah. He doesn't deserve all that horrible angst! In my opinion, Taichi's friendship with Yamato, and especially his friendship with Sora is much more important and Taichi can be happy for his friends. It's cliché, but I think Taichi/Sora friendship is even stronger than even love or whatever. It's the kind of relationship that Yamato can trust them completely to be alone together, etc, right? Not to mention the Japanese episode 38 was much lighter on the dialogue and did _not_ break his heart into a million pieces. :quite annoyed at all the Sora bashers that came with that episode:

Eto, I think I'm rambling now…but yeah, I wanted to actually post this on for anyone who wants to find some Taichi/Sora friendship fics, and the community is probably one of the last remaining strong digimon fanbases. Though I've searched and found hardly any fics that deal with their friendship… (friendship fics in this fandom are rare, eh?) If anyone knows any though, please rec me?

Anways, I'm actually rather new to the Adventure/02 fandom so I would love to know how I did. (That failed multichapter does _not_ count. >3>) Mature comments/criticisms very welcome. And by the by, most of my newer writing (aka, writing that occurred after I stopped posting here before and onwards) can be found on my LJ, even the ones I'll eventually post here too. Just a heads up in case anyone's interested.


End file.
